Legends Never Die
by Nintaku
Summary: In Kakariko City, the descendants of the Sages find themselves gathering as the ties holding back the King of Evil weaken. Even the old minions of darkness offer their help. And Link will need all the help he can get.
1. Green vs Blue

_Time has been toyed with._

_The world has been divided._

_Dreams have become reality._

_Wishes have come true._

_Children have grown up._

_Generations have passed._

_Nations have risen, fallen, and come back stronger._

_These events are now but legends. Legends of the Royal Family's daughters, all named Zelda. Myths, believed only by small children. As some, if not all, of the people on this world will soon find out, myths are sometimes based on reality. Legends are born of great deeds, even the incredible acts of supernatural forces, and evil is among these. Just as evil lives on, so too do the legends spawned by it._

_Welcome to Hyrule._

**The Legend of Zelda**

**Legends Never Die**

**Chapter 1**

Birds were chirping in Kakariko City's beautiful park. Children played and laughed. Cars rolled by, throughout the city's streets. Farore High School was full of noise, as teenagers rushed out for home, or friends, or whatever else they had planned. School had ended, and all that was left was to have fun. One of the teenagers ducked and wove through the crowd of students and faculty, hoping to attract as little attention as possible. Especially from...

"Hey, Link!" The teenager in the green shirt stopped in his tracks, mentally preparing to dodge. Conversations stopped, and teenagers parted. It was Minhaga, the blue-skinned bully of Farore High. He made it his business to make Link's life miserable. Usually quite violently.

"What do you want this time, Minhaga? The bruises from last time haven't quite healed up, yet. Might wanna give it a few days." His voice was exasperated. Link honestly thought he'd be able to go through a single day without having to deal with this. Especially today.

"Happy birthday." The elongated ears that poked out from under the dark brown hair pricked up a bit. These were the last words Link expected to hear, and they were enough to convince him to turn around. He didn't really notice what he was doing, but he just stood there and stared at his tormentor for a moment. Minhaga stood with his arms crossed over his tight black tanktop. Carefully chisled muscles were obvious through his shirt and on his bare arms, and kahki shorts displayed strong legs. This was a powerful body. And most of those muscles were used for inflicting pain.

"... I'm sorry, did you just wish me a happy birthday? You?" Link tilted his head forward. His first thought was that this wasn't really Minhaga, and that his mind was just playing tricks. His second thought was that Minhaga was up to something. A few seconds later, that fact became obvious.

"Yeah. What? Did you think I wouldn't? I'm hurt, Link. Really. One more thing." He smirked, a white fang gleaming in the afternoon light. "Say 'hi' to your uncle, for me. See you 'round... pal..." With a wicked laugh, he walked off. He was headed back into the school, but that's because he always left school on the opposite side as Link. As for Link, himself, he just stood there for a moment, unbelieving of what he'd just heard. He turned again to leave the school, but was somewhere strange when he walked through the door. It definitely wasn't Kakariko City.

The room, if it could really be called that, was totally black. It seemed almost like a dream, but more than that. Link could feel himself standing, almost floating, on a solid platform, of some kind. The rest was simply an unending field of darkness. He was surrounded by a white glow. There was a void of temperature, a total neutrality to this place.

"Link..." A soft voice called from the nothingness. A girl about Link's age, he guessed. It was familiar, too...

'Have I heard her before? I know her...' The thoughts rang loudly in his head. He looked around the nothingness, searching for a face to put with the voice, and found nothing. "Hello?" There was no echo to his own voice as he called out. Simply a death of sound.

"Help me, Link..." The white glow moved away from being centered on Link, and shifted position. It was behind and above him, casting a shadow, of Link's very height, along the platform. "Let him guide you... Let him teach you..." Two red glows appeared where eyes would be, on that shadow, and it slowly rose from the ground. The shadow-being stood in front of Link, facing him. It was Link, but it wasn't. This wasn't his shadow, that stood there. It didn't wear his clothing. It was wearing a black tunic, with a matching hat. Black boots. A black sword on his back. This was... Something from a story Link's uncle used to read to him. A picture he saw. This was the shadow of... Of one of the great heroes of legend. Which one? That's right. The legends never named the Hero. Just referred to them by adventure. It was odd how similar they all looked. The girl's voice spoke again. "Gather them, Link..."

"Who?" He didn't know what else to say. What does one say when confronted with this sort of thing? What was happening, anyway? "Wait... I know that voice. I know who you are! You're-" He was ripped from the voidworld in a sudden blue of white light, his consciousness thrown back to reality.


	2. Home, Sweet Home

**Chapter 2**

"Link! Link, are you okay? Say something!"

The floor was back to normal. That's what Link saw, right off. He was just outside the doors to the school. There were still some students leaving. The sun was still shining brightly. As his mind cleared up, Link noticed that he was no longer in the doorway of the school, where his vision started. He was now lying on a short cement wall, at the top of the steps leading from the main entrance.

There was a young girl beside him. About fourteen years old. Red hair, reaching down to her waist. Green eyes. White shirt, red shorts, white sneakers. Hers wasn't the voice from the dream. Was it a dream? It must've been. But here he was. Awake, now. And she's still talking.

"Happy birthday, bro! C'mon, Link. Get up. It's time to go home. You don't want Uncle Taron to worry, do you?" Link sat up and rubbed his head, before looking over at the girl. His little sister.

"Click? What happened?"

"You walked out of the school and fainted. One of your friends helped me get you up here, so you wouldn't be trampled by everyone else. That was fifteen minutes ago. Are you okay?" She looked him over, as if searching for wounds.

"Yeah... Yeah, sure. I'm fine. Must've been shock, or something. Minhaga wished me a happy birthday." Click looked at him as if he'd gone crazy, but Link just rubbed his eyes. "Weird, don't you think?" Link got off the platform and picked up a black backpack. It was pretty light. Barely anything in it, really. Pencils and paper. His notebook. Link kept his books in his locker. Click slowly picked up her pink backpack and put her arms through the straps. They started their walk home. It usually took about half an hour.

About halfway home, the young girl spoke up again. "Link?" She didn't even look up at him. Just casually asked. "You sure you're okay? You still seem a little out of it. Something wrong?"

"No, I'm fine. Just had a weird dream." He rubbed his forehead a little as he went over the voice. He'd known who she was before he woke up. Why couldn't he remember now?

"Really? Tell me about it!" She turned to walk sideways facing him. Click always got excited about people's dreams. Link didn't really feel like talking about his, this time.

"I... forgot it. Sorry." She wasn't buying it. He could tell by the raised eyebrow and the twist of her lips. She gave him a sly look as she slowly turned to walk forward, again.

"If you forgot it, how do you know it was weird, huh?"

"I just know." Link adjusted the straps on his shoulders. "I don't wanna talk about it right now, okay?" Click sighed and kept walking. The front gate to their apartment complex was in sight. Soon they were walking up the stairs, to their little home on the second floor. "Uncle Taron, we're home!"

It was a small five-room apartment. The living room, two bedrooms, a bathroom and a kitchen. The television was on, a news anchor telling of the royal visit to Kakariko City, later in the week. A small red Cheep-Cheep was in its aquarium, swimming around a plastic egg. White with green spots. The other adornment inside was the front half of a little wrecked ship, where the fish often liked to sleep. Link walked over to the aquarium and poured some food in. "Here ya go, Zephyr." Click turned off the TV and sat down at the computer, booting it up.

"Hey, where's Uncle Taron?" Link went over to the couch and turned the TV back on. He watched everything he could on the royal family.

"I dunno. He should be here." Click connected the computer to the internet and began to load up an instant messaging program. While it was loading, she glanced over at the TV she'd just turned off a moment ago. "Why do you care so much about what they're up to, Link? Do you have a crush on Princess Zelda, hmmm?" She smiled widely at her brother, as he blushed.

"What? No! It's just... I feel something about her. I can't explain it. There's something wrong."

"Yeah, you wanna make out with her. Smoooooch!" The teenaged girl giggled as only teenaged girls can, as her attempts to fluster her brother succeeded. He didn't look at her when he replied.

"Cut it out, Click. Go see if Uncle Taron's in his room. I'm gonna check my E-mail." He stood to take his sister's place.

"Kay. Don't close my stuff, though!" She hopped off the chair and headed down the short hallway. Link sat down at the computer and opened the E-mail program. After a few seconds, an instant message popped up.

'SweetLight: Help me, Link.'

That was weird. How did this person know he was at the computer? This screen name wasn't on Click's list of online friends.

'SweetLight: I made it to Kakariko City. Please help me.'

He took a moment to consider whether or not he should reply. Link's typing wasn't as good at his sister's.

'Double: Who are you? How am I supposed to help?'

'User SweetLight could not be reached. Check screenname and try again.'

"What? Must've logged off." Click walked back from their uncle's room, still looking around.

"He's not home. Did you see a note anywhere, Link? Hey, who messaged me?" She went over to the computer and read the screen over Link's shoulder.

"I dunno. Whoever this is isn't on your contacts list. Recognize the screenname?"

"'SweetLight'? Nope. Prolly just a bot. Forget it." She headed for the kitchen area, through an empty doorjamb. "So, did he leave a note?" Link stared at the message a while longer, before closing it and looking towards the kitchen. Click opened the fridge and pulled out some sandwich meat.

"Uncle Taron? Not that I saw. That's not like him, to up and leave without telling us." Link stood up and started for his room. "Maybe he's just stepped out to get something from the store, or something." He stopped dead once he opened his door. There was a shadow sitting on his bed, and it was looking at him with glowing red eyes.


	3. A Hero's Welcome

**Chapter 3**

The shadow lifted it's left hand, holding its palm to him. Everything about this shadow seemed blurry, as if it was slightly out of focus with reality. The boy was confused. This was the same shadow from his dream. Could it be real, or was he in that other world, again? No, this was still Link's room. The figure pointed at Link's hand, then at its own. Link slowly lifted his left hand, very hesitant to touch this creature. Skin touched glove, and the boy felt as if a star had just formed between their palms. A point of golden light sprouted from the back of Link's hand. It widened into several lines, and slowly began to take a definite pattern. The insignia of the Royal Family, the Triforce. Three triangles, touching each other on two points, to make another triangle between them. Something was different. Two of the triangles were hollow. One was solid, glowing brightly. He studied it for a minute, before returning his eyes to the shadow. "What's going on? What are you?" A cold voice appeared in his mind, echoing as if in a struggle to catch up to the present.

'Kakariko Cathedral holds the answers you seek.' The shadow's red eyes closed, and it fell through the bed and into the floor. Link's head was spinning, as he tried to make sense of what just happened.

"Hey, Link! Looks like uncle left something, after all! Come out here, quick!" Click's voice sounded excited, as it drifted down the hall and into her brother's room. Link's mind focused on the new discovery, and he headed out to see what she was so excited about.

On the living room table, Click had set down a long and thin box. It was wrapped up in brown paper, and tied with a white string in a shoelace knot. A little tag near the bow read, 'Happy birthday, Link! From Uncle Taron'. On the back was the same symbol Link found on the back of his hand. A Triforce with one triangle lit up. Of course it was only drawn in gold-colored marker. Link took another look at the back of his hand, but the light had faded.

"What's wrong, Link? Open it." Click looked insatiably curious, leaning in to examine the box with wonder in her eyes. "I'll bet he's got a surprise ready for us, hm?"

Link hesitated a moment in anticipation. He pulled the knot undone and let the string fall to the table. The paper crackled loudly as it was ripped open, revealing a cardboard box beneath. Link opened it to discover white packaging paper covering whatever his gift was. After moving that aside, both teenagers were left in awe.

In the box was a long and carefully polished length of wood. It was carefully cut to resemble a longsword, though it wasn't sharp. Still, it seemed strong enough to do some damage, if one were so inclined. Beside the wooden sword was a length of leather designed to let him carry the weapon on his back. Link put on the back-sheathe and started examining his gift. Near the hilt, but still on the 'blade', was the insignia of the Triforce. It had been very carefully burned into the wood, before polishing. The weapon was long enough that it could be used two-handed. Yet it was thin enough that it didn't have to be a two-handed sword. Quite an amazing gift this was. It must have been very expensive.

"Happy sixteenth, big brother." Click smiled up at him, offering her own present. A box, just a few inches on a side. Link sheathed the wooden sword on his back, looking quite natural, and gently took the gift.

"Thank you, Click." He opened it as carefully he did the gift from Uncle Taron. Inside the box were little paper shreds. Beneath those, a smaller box. Looked like it held a ring, actually. It made a soft noise as it opened. Glittering gold in the light was a polished gold triangle, with an upside down triangle inside it. Another Triforce. At the top was a carefully worked gold chain. Link smiled and slowly put on his new necklace. "So many Triforces, today. Y'know, it's really not my place to be wearing this. It's the symbol of the Royal Family, and of the Heroes in Uncle Taron's stories." His little sister smiled up at him. She looked so much younger than she really was, just then.

"You'll always be my hero, Link." She gave him a hug, and he returned it. A voice cut through the touching moment, like a sword in his mind.

'Get out of here. Quickly!' It was the shadow, again. Link released his sister and looked around.

"Hey, did you hear that?" He headed back to his room to try and find the source of the voice. Click just looked confused.

"Hear what? Link? Are you sure you're okay? You've been acting kinda weird since I got you from school." He returned, still looking.

"I dunno. Just thought I heard a voice from my dream. Wanna take a walk?" Click looked incredulous.

"A walk? We just got home! Besides, what if we miss Uncle Taron? He'll be mad." Link opened the door and headed out.

"I think I might know where he went. C'mon!" She reluctantly followed, taking her backpack with her. It had her laptop in it.

"Where are we going?" They headed out the stairs rather quickly. Beads of sweat formed on Link's forehead, and not from the heat.

"Church. Just a hunch. Let's hurry up, huh?" He opened the gate and started for the smaller streets.

"A hunch? Church? Link, you're nuts!" He hushed her and stopped in his tracks to look up at the window to his room. There was something in there. Something dark purple, ripping the room apart.

"Let's get out of here. Uncle Taron isn't coming back, I think." He started moving again. It took a few seconds for him to take his eyes off the window. Click didn't start moving.

"What?!" As her voice echoed down the street, the movement in Link's room ceaced. She followed Link's eyes up to the window, and saw no movement. She did see that it was open, however.

"Click, I think we should start running." Link beckoned her to him, speeding up his footsteps. Click indignantly followed. Together they ran down the block. Neither of them looked back. The stone walls of the cathedral drew nearer by the second.


	4. The Bookman

**Chapter 4**

Panting from the mile run, Link reaches the large double-doors to the church a few seconds before his sister. He sat down at the top of the steps and caught his breath. Click's run slowed to a half-walk as she began up the steps. There were only three, but it seemed like a full staircase. Her voice was whiny and small.

"Link...No more running..." She set her backpack beside her brother and lay belly-down on the landing. He shook his head and got back to his feet. Seems his breath had come back enough to speak.

"No... Gotta get in..." He was still gasping for air between words, and took weary steps towards the doors they were sitting so close to. "Come on..." Even as Click groaned her protest, the doors opened with a soft 'click' and began slowly swinging inward. Both teenagers were stunned. The view of the inside of Kakariko Cathedral was as beautiful as the outside. Rows of beautiful dark brown pews, polished to a shine. The stained glass windows looked far more impressive with light coming from behind them, rather than shining onto them. They told the story of Creation. It was the red carpet aisle that drew Link's attention.

At the opposite end of the aisle stood an old man at the podium. A white beard hung down to the waistline of the yellow monastic robes he wore. He was looking through a thick tome, holding onto his small spectacles as he tried to focus them so he could read properly. After a moment, he looked up at the two teenagers who were still staring at him.

"Oh! Goodness, you're here...already... Um, come in! Come in, yes yes. You...you're quite...eh... Come in, have a seat, lad. Your... er... companion... is welcome, as well." His voice echoed down the hall to them. Very good acoustics. The two of them looked at each other, before taking cautious steps through the doorway. "Don't mind the doors. They're... automatic. Yes. That's an easy way of explaining it..." Link went directly up to the podium, while Click took a seat in the front pew. "Well, go ahead and ask, boy." Link didn't seem as bewildered as he thought he should have.

"Who _are_ you?" He examined the old man's face as he spoke and found only wisdom and kindness. After asking his burning question, he glanced down at the open tome. The text was all in a language and script that Link had seen bordering the illustrations in his uncle's book of myths and legends.

"My name is Sahasrala. I maintain this cathedral. Whereas most churches are temples to one goddess, this building is a shrine to all three of Hyrule's creators. You do know them, of course?" The wise man looked hopeful. He smiled when Link nodded.

"Yes. Din, Nayru, and Farore. My uncle told me the stories a few times." Sahasrala's face drooped a bit, looking into Link's eyes.

"Your... uncle? Oh. Er...Has... Has he gone missing?" He fidgeted with his glasses a bit. Link narrowed his eyes.

"Yeah. How'd you know?" The old man shook his head and closed the tome. "What's going on?"

"I should have known. You'll see him again, fear not. But you aren't ready, yet." He begins walking off to a side room. "Have you been having... odd dreams? Voices? Light? Shadow?" Link followed him in, answering as the old man began to root through a shelf of very old papers.

"Do you plan on explaining any of this, or just keep asking me questions, instead?" The sound of Click typing on her laptop carried into the room. Sahasrala sighed.

"My apologies, Link." The typing stopped for a moment. "Er, that is your name, isn't... O-of course. Yes, of course it is." He pulls out a book from one of the many shelves in the miniature library and opens it. More of that old script. And illustrations, like those in Uncle Taron's book. This one is of a figure clad in green holding the full Triforce. "You see, throughout history, there has been a great evil that has tried to take control of the Golden Power. Each time, he was defeated. Now your uncle has gone off to fight the evil. He probably hasn't survived. Once again, the evil is waking. And another brave young lad named 'Link' must save Hyrule."


End file.
